MCF: The Promise of the Riolu Trio
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Three talking Riolu siblings named Elliot, Mark and Phoebe arrive in a basket left on the doorstep of the Mystery Case Files building by Philip, thier owner. Will MCF discover and solve the Mystery?
1. Cast

**As some of you readers know, I'm an MCF detective now, so here I am with another MCF story.**

_Summary: Three talking Riolu siblings named Elliot, Mark and Phoebe arrive in a basket left on the doorstep of the Mystery Case Files building by their original owner, 15 year old orphan musicain Philip. The trio take the detectives to their old home, The Coldstone Orphanage and discover that the orphanage had blown up! Will they discover who blew up the orphanage and why Philip had to give up his beloved Riolu? Was it because his stepmother tried to poison them or did something else force him to do it? Could the clue be in one of his homemade musical sheets called 'The Promise'?_

* * *

**CAST:**

DisneyGal1234/ Daisy(Me)

Detective88/ Raina(Fellow Authoress)

Trachie17/ Tracy(Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla/ Starz(Fellow Authoress)

Subuku No Jess/ Jessy(Fellow Authoress)

Emmydisney17/ Emmy(Fellow Authoress)

Elliot, Mark, Phoebe, the talking Riolu Trio(Pokemon)

Philip the owner of the Riolus

The Stepmother(need help on who)

Mordecai(Regular Show)

Rigby(Regular Show)

* * *

I need more ideas on who else to put in the cast and who should the stepmother be


	2. Prologue

**Here is the next chapter of this mystery that MCF can solve and help the little Riolu Trio.**

* * *

**With the Voice talents of:**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina, and Phoebe**

**Emily Osment as trachie17**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla/Starz**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess/Jessy**

**Nicki Blonsky as emmydisney17/Emmy**

**Tara Strong as Arabella/Bella Kelly**

**J.G Quintel as Mordecai**

**William Salyers as Rigby**

**Zac Efron as Philip, and Elliot**

**Jake T. Austin as Mark**

**and **

**Charlotte Rae as "Aunt" Pristine Figg**

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Produced by Starzilla**

**Animation by trachie17**

**Layouts by emmyDisney17, Bella**

**Music by Subuku No Jess and Detective88**

**Directed by DisneyGal1234**

* * *

**Ch.1: Prologue**

As the sun started to rise a boy in a cloak ran towards the MCF building and looked around with a large basket tightly clutched in his arms. Then he placed the basket on the doorstep of the building and inside are three sleeping Riolu, two brothers and one sister, as the boy tucked in his three Pokémon in with their yellow and turquoise blanket tears fell from his eyes as he whispered

"I'm so sorry guys... I can't take care of you anymore... not while my stepmother is out to get us... I promise I'll get you back when she's gone... until then..." he choked back tears as he placed a letter under Elliot's arm and wiped his eyes dry before he put the hood over his head and said "Good bye, my best friends... Good bye..." then he ran off into the remaining darkness as he vanished into the shadows while his Pokémon resumed sleeping, unaware of the surprise they would get when they would wake up.

**MCF: The Promise of the Riolu Trio**

* * *

**Well, here is the Prolouge of this story. Next chapter I will find the Riolu Trio and show it to the girls.**


	3. The Mystery begins

**Here is the next chapter where I find the talking Riolu trio and show it to the other members of MCF.**

* * *

**Ch.2: The Mystery begins.**

The next morning, a girl with medium short dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes began to get down the stairs. It was no other that DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy, the new MCF detective.

She looked down and saw her friends and fellow detectives sleeping peacefully.

"Well, I guess I'm going to fix them breakfast" Daisy said to herself. She began to go to the kitchen to fix breakfast for her amigas.

Just then, she heard Emmy calling her. "Morning Daisy" Emmy said a little tired.

"Good Morning Emmy!" Daisy said happy.

"Oh, how nice of you doing breakfast" Emmy commented.

"Well, I can not leave you girls without an empty stomach" Daisy answered.

Soon, every detective began to wake up and everyone began to eat breakfast.

"You know amigas, like at 5:00 AM or like early, I heard sounds" Raina said.

"Yeah, I think I heard it too" Jessy said.

"I'll go check on the front door" Daisy said and walk to the front door. She began to open the door and cooed as she looked at the three sleeping Riolus.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Tracy asked.

"Yes Tracy, I'm ok, I just saw something….cute" Daisy said as she hold the basket that had the three Pokémon.

Starz, Raina, Emmy, Tracy, Jessy, Mordecai, and Rigby began to cooed also as they saw the little Pokémon sleeping.

"I will keep the girl" Raina said.

"No, I will keep her" Starz said.

"I will keep the boy with the pair of round sea blue glasses" Tracy said.

"No, I will" Mordecai said.

"Then that means I will keep the one with the electric yellow baseball cap" Jessy said.

"No I will" Rigby and Emmy said.

Suddenly, the three sleeping Riolu trio began to wake up, what really shocked everyone was that they were talking.

"Excuse me, but do you guys have chicken breast and bread sticks? We are kinda hungry" the girl whose name was Phoebe asked.

"Yes, yes we have" Daisy said a little shocked and ran to the kitchen.

"Who are you guys, where is Philip?" one of the boys named Elliot asked.

"We are MCF and we don't know who Philip is" Emmy said.

"Philip is our friend and also our master" the other boy Riolu named Mark said.

Rigby and Mordecai began to look at the letter Philip left for them.

* * *

_"To whom it my concern, please take care of my Riolu sibling friends for me while i am away. They are in danger because of my stepmother, who hates them and wants to kill them and i have no one who believes me or anyone to turn to, Elliot is the eldest and he is the smartest Pokémon leader in the world, Mark is the adventure lover and will always get himself into trouble but he is still a good Pokémon with the power to cause pranks just by thinking of them and Phoebe is the youngest and the shyest of the bunch and needs to be comforted gently in order to gain trust and friendship from her, she is also very loyal and can heal any serious wound and cut with her tears. Together they are the sweetest bunch in the world and won't mean any trouble. Thank you so much and please take very good care of them. Philip."_

* * *

Mordecai began to show the girls the letter. Along with it there was a music sheet and a picture of the Coldstone Orphanage that was on the other side of town.

"So, this is where you three live" Raina asked.

"Yup, that is Coldstone Orphanage, Philip lives there, but his stepmother does not like us" Phoebe said as she started to cry, Daisy began to comfort her.

"is ok Phoebe, we will find Philip and return you and your brothers home" Daisy and Raina said.

"Thanks girls, me and my brothers would like to thank you all" Phoebe said hugging Raina and Daisy.

"Guys, I guess we have another mystery in our hands" Emmy said.

The girls, Mordecai, and Rigby began to nod their head in agreement.


	4. What Happened to the ColdStone Orphanage

**Here is the next chapter where Emmy, Raina, Jessy, Tracy, Starz, Bella, Mordecai, Rigby, The Riolu Trio and me arrive at the scene of the case.**

* * *

**Ch.3: What Happened to the ColdStone Orphanage**

The next morning, Daisy began to called her friend Bella and asked her to accompany her and the girls to ColdStone Orphanage.

"Daisy-chan, I would like to help you and the girls on this case" Bella said really happy.

"Awesome, We will see you later" Daisy said as she hang up the phone.

The girls began to get ready for the case, Daisy and Raina began to put Phoebe, Mark, and Elliot on the box. Suddenly, all girls saw their boyfriends coming.

"Cedric, guys what are doing here?" Raina asked.

"Well, we came to see if we can help with something while you girls go to the case" Cedric said while Seamus, Riku, Aaron, Nosedive, and Sasuke began to agreed.

Emmy began to think about it. "How about you boys take care of the MCF Headquarters for us" she said.

"Well, I don't know" Aaron said.

"For once, I agreed with Aaron" Sasuke said.

"Oh please Aaron-kun, please?' Jessy asked.

"Please Sasuke-kun, _Por Favor_?" Daisy asked while she and Jessy did puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright" Aaron said as the girls high-fived each other.

* * *

**Later…**

The MCF girls and Bella began to arrive at the orphanage. They began to notice that it was raining thunderstone.

"Strange, it was really sunny when we left home, and here is raining" Daisy said as she looked at the weather.

What really got the girls, Phoebe, Mark, and Elliot shocked is that they saw the orphanage in ruins.

"Oh no" Phoebe said as she cried on Bella's feet.

"Shh, is ok Phoebe, is ok" Bella said calming the girl Riolu.

Suddenly, the girls see a mysterious black cat coming to them. Emmy began to look at it and saw a letter.

"It might be Philip's letter" Elliot said.

Mordecai and Rigby began to look at the letter. It was Philip's. it was a letter saying on how the orphanage got into pieces.

"I think this mystery might be harder that the one when I rescued Tsukune and Sora" Daisy said.

Suddenly, they see a chubby woman with light-orange hair, a purple suit, and light green eyes. Her name is Aunt Pristine Figg, Philip's stepmother.

"Why hello Girls, are you girls lost?" Pristine asked the girls.

"No, we are actually looking for Philip" Emmy said as Phoebe, Mark, and Elliot began to hide in their basket. Daisy began to see the trio siblings scared.

"Well, Philip is not here at this moment girls" Pristine said.

She began to tell the girls about the background of her history, about the orphanage, and about Philip.

"Philip was the one that blew up this orphanage. It was my father's orphanage, and now is gone" Pristine said and began to fake cry.

"Don't worry, we will find Philip" Raina said.

"Oh, thank you girls" Pristine said then, she mysteriously disappear.

"She is mean, she does not want us. She wants to destroy us" Mark said.

The girls began to think about it and agreed to trust the Riolu Trio.

Suddenly, Daisy sees a shadow of a boy that vanished in the rain.

"Who are you?" Daisy asked herself.


	5. Finding more about the case

**Here is the next chapter where me and the girls get more information on the case and learn about the orphanage.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Finding more about the case.**

Raina began to look at the same direction Daisy was looking. Like her, she also saw the shadow running.

"Daisy, is that what I think I saw?" Raina asked.

"I think so" Daisy said.

Emmy began to look at it.

"Is Philip" Elliot cried.

All MCF girls began to gasp. They can't believe the boy they saw was Philip.

"Let's go after him" Tracy and Starz said.

The detectives and Bella began to run after Philip, but he began to run away from them.

"Wait, Philip" Daisy yelled.

Suddenly, the girls and animals found an orphan named Penny (**The Rescuers**), who used to live on the same orphanage as Philip.

"Wait, wait Mystery Case Files, I know what really happen to the orphanage" Penny called out.

"Really? Tell us?" Emmy said as the group ran to Penny.

"Well, my name is Penny. The real truth of what happened to the ColdStone Orphanage is that the fire was caused by an adult, framing Philip so that he would get kicked out and dies alone with his Riolu" Penny said.

"I think I know who did this, Aunt Pristine Figg" Daisy said concerned.

"Great option Daisy and Thank you Penny" Jessy said as the group left Penny.

Daisy began to wonder something, "How do you think the boys are doing?"

Tracy smiled and said, "Who knows, I bet they are having fun without us".

* * *

**With the boys…**

The boys began to look at how messy the MCF Headquarters was.

"I always thought this place was clean, until now" Seamus said.

Cedric and Riku began to get some cleaning supplies, "Well, let's clean it up so we will make the girls proud and happy" Cedric said.

The boys nodded as they took out cleaning supplies and went to different places.

Cedric began to clean the living room, Sasuke began to clean upstairs, Riku began to clean outside, Seamus began to clean the kitchen, Aaron began to clean the MCF computer room, and Nosedive began to help him too.

"All clean" the boys said as they looked at the clean headquarters. Soon, they all began to watch football on the television.

* * *

**With the Girls, Mordecai, and Rigby….**

The MCF detectives began to walk around the town to find clues. Suddenly, they saw another orphan named Audrey (**The Lorax 2012**) coming to them.

"MCF, I have some clues that might help you out in this case, I'm a very good friend with Philip, and I think this might help" Audrey said as she begins to play the musical notes on her instrument. She begins to play the song that was on Philip's sheet music he left with the Riolu. When Audrey began playing, five paths began to show the girls, they were A bakery, a lake, a village far away, a cave and a daycare, but only one of them show where Philip was.

"How about we all split and look for clues and Philip" Emmy suggested her friends.

Everyone began to split to look for clues and the boy. Daisy went with Raina, Emmy went with Jessy, Starz went with Tracy, Mordecai went with Rigby, and Bella went with Audrey to different places.

Mordecai and Rigby went to look at the bakery. They looked through the grounds for clues.

"Mordecai, I found food" Rigby said.

"Awesome, I'm starving" Mordecai said as both of them began to look at the food, it was a great Pizza lunch. Both of them began to eat it, but later they become very sick.

"um Rigby, I don't think this food is meant for us" Mordecai said as he became very green.

Suddenly, the girls began to run to their friend. "Are you two Okay" Emmy asked.

"Never tried this food" Rigby said very sick.

The girls horrifyingly realized the lunch, which was meant for the Riolu trio, had been poisoned for them to die.

The girls began to prepare a quick medicine for Mordecai and Rigby to feel better before things get worse, soon both of them felt better.

"Now let's get this case done with" Emmy said as Daisy nodded.

"I hope we find Philip" Phoebe said a little worried.


	6. Finding Philip

**Here is the next chapter where me and my friends find Philip and try to help him and the Riolu Trio. Also I would like to say happy late birthday Emmy, This chapter is dedicated to you for your birthday.**

* * *

**Ch.5: Finding Philip**

All MCF girls, Bella, Audrey, and the Riolu triplets began to look around for the lost boy.

"Philip, where are you, Philip?" Phoebe began to yelled looking for the boy.

"I guess he is nowhere to being seeing" Bella said.

"Girls, we just have to try" Emmy said as Raina nodded.

"Let's split up like we did before the accident with Mordecai and Rigby" Daisy said.

"Great idea Daisy" Jessy said.

The girls began to split up to look for Philip and clues. Daisy began to look around with Mordecai and Rigby following her.

"I think I know where is Philip" Audrey said.

"I say we find him before Pristine does and he will be in trouble" Raina said. All the girls began to look around.

"Let's see, if the musical notes lead to some places, I think we need to find at a place that sales instruments or a music school" Emmy said.

"Great idea Emmy, why did I not think of that?" said Daisy.

MCF began to look around until Raina heard somebody crying. Phoebe and her brothers began to recognize the voice to who it belong to.

"is Philip" Phoebe said. Everyone began to ran to the direction to where they heard the crying sound.

"**PHILIP**" Phoebe, Elliot, and Mark said and they ran to their owner who had tears on his eyes that his best friends are back with him.

"My friends, My cute little Pokemon friends" Philip said as he hugged them in a big hug. MCF began to look at the happy scene.

"I'm not gonna cry, I won't cry" Jessy said, soon she began to cry as her friends began to confort her.

"Philip, these girls help us find you, The Mystery Case Files" Elliot said as he introduce the team to Philip.

"Thank you, Thank you very much for taking care of my little Riolu Trio" Philip said to the team as the girls began to smile.

"No problem, how can we not resist taking care of these adorable Pokemons" Emmy said as she tickled Phoebe's tummy which made her laugh with delight.

"Now all we need to do is find Pristine and finish her off once for all" Daisy began to say. Tracy began to stop her.

"No, no Daisy, I don't think violence can solve everything amiga" Tracy said.

"I know Tracy, I was just trying to see how can we solve this mystery without violence and fighting" said Daisy with a smile.

"Yeah, but how?" Starz asked.

* * *

**With Pristine…**

Pristine began to hear noises at the little cottage Philip was in.

"Well, it seems that the MCF girls have found Philip and will try to solve this mystery soon, but I won't let it happen like it happen with Robyn Starling" Pristine said as she remembered that day when a girl named Robyn escaped. The reason she have built the orphanage was that she wanted money, she did not cared about the orphans that much. She began to grab a gallon a gas and tried to set the cabin on fire. She wanted to kill Philip once for all, and in the progress, getting rid of the Mystery Case Files too.

* * *

**With MCF and Philip….**

"Well, I think you girls think that Pristine is good, but she is really evil" Philip said.

"Don't worry Philip, we already knew that since the moment Phoebe, Mark, and Elliot told us" Raina said as the rest nodded.

Suddenly, Daisy began to smell something burning, she began to look around.

"What is that smell?" Daisy asked her friends.

Emmy began to look around the cabin, until she screamed, "**FIRE!"**

MCF began to gasp. The whole cabin was in flames, in other words, the house was burning.

"We need to get out of here and fast" Audrey asked.

Daisy began to try to look for a way out, she found out that there was no window or door open.

"Oh dear, What do we do now?" Daisy asked.

* * *

**Oh dear, I think Pristine wants Philip and the Riolu Trio dead, and me and my friends too. Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens next.**


	7. Mystery Solved

**Here is the last chapter where we solved this mystery.**

* * *

**Ch.5: Mystery Solved**

The MCF girls began to look for a way to stop and escape from the burning cottage. Then, Raina had a idea. "Hey how about we use some gas masks?"

"Great idea Raina" Emmy said as she handed everyone a gas mask to help them out of the house. As they were outside, Audrey began to turn off the fire with a fire extinguish. Daisy began to help her as she use some water from the town.

"Well, I guess I have an idea on what to do with Pristine" Jessy said. Mordecai began to agree with Jessy.

"Yeah, but how?" Daisy asked as she finished helping Audrey turning off the fire.

"I'll tell you all" Jessy said and began to whisper the plan to everyone.

* * *

**With Pristine…**

Pristine began to look at the destroyed house and laugh evilly thinking she destroyed Philiph and the Riolu Trio.

"And now, let me take some money and ran away to Paris or another place so the police won't get me" Pristine said as she grabbed a lot of money, which is the only thing that matters to her. She was going away but got stopped by a voice.

"**YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS PRISTINE!" **the voice said. Pristine turned around and saw the whole Mystery Case Files group, Philip, The Riolu Trio, and the orphans on the front door.

"I already have. There is a reason I wanted to destroy the Riolu Trio and keep them away from Philip. I wanted to get rid of them so that Philip will be unhappy and not being adopted" Pristine said.

The MCF girls began to gasp on what Pristine just said. Now they know the reason why she hates Philip and the Riolu Trio. Elliot, Mark and Phoebe began to get close to Philip. Daisy and Tracy began to get in front of them.

"Don't worry, we will protect you all and the orphanage" Daisy said. Then she turned to Pristine, "You know, you are a really mean woman. These orphans need a home, these adorable Riolus need their friend in order for them to survive, and you only care about money and many evil ways to get rid of them. What kind of person are you?".

Pristine began to laugh evilly at Daisy's speech. "Well, are you just a very weak girl. You and your friends don't matter to me or Philip. Philiph is unhappy, he does not need your help" Pristine said.

"Ok, this lady is getting on my last nerve. I feel like we need to fight her" Jessy said. Daisy and everyone else began to agreed with her. Both Daisy and Jessy began to attack Pristine.

"**COMET PUNCH**" Jessy yelled.

"**THUNDER PUNCH**" Daisy yelled as both her and Jessy hit Pristine. Seeing Pristine all beat up, Daisy begins to tell her as she put handcuffs on her hands, "Pristine Figg, by the power of Mystery Case Files, You are under arrest"

* * *

**Later…..**

"You can't do this to me" Pristine said as she was on jail.

"Lady, we already have" Raina said.

The whole MCF girls and Bella began to smile at Philip who just found a family with Ash Ketchum and Misty (Pokemon) who tell him that Phoebe, Mark and Elliot can stay with him.

"I guess this mystery is solved" Emmy said.

The girls began to return to the MCF Headquarters which surprised them on seeing it clean.

"I guess the boys cleaned them" said Tracy as she, Raina, Starz, Emmy, Jessy, and Daisy saw the boys all tired and sleeping on the couch. As the boys woke up, the girls began to tell them about the case"

"It seems the mystery was great" Cedric said.

"You said it mi amor" Raina said.

Then Riku had an idea, "Hey how about we take you girls to eat?"

"Oh I like that idea" Starz said as she hold Riku's hand. Raina began to hold Cedric's, Emmy began to hold Nosedive's, Jessy hold Aaron's, Tracy hold Seamus' and finally Daisy holds Sasuke's hand and left the headquarters.

"Hey, don't forget about us" Mordecai and Rigby said as the two animals begin to run to the couples as they laugh.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this mystery. Stay tuned for the next one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review and no flames please.**


End file.
